No te enamores
by Cristy1994
Summary: Tras sufrir una dolorosa ruptura amorosa con el que había sido su marido, Hermione Granger empieza a explotar su sexualidad sin remordimientos. Tanto es así que nadie puede evitar que lleguen a oídos de Draco Malfoy fogosos comentarios sobre la forma que tiene la Gryffindor de follar. Hasta ahí todo correcto. La cosa cambia cuando un día se convierte en su jefa de repente. (LEMON!)
1. Prólogo 1: No te enamores

**NA:** Antes que nada debo advertir que este fic es **lemon** (contiene escenas sexuales), así que quedáis advertidos, queridos lectores :)

Y bueno, quien suela leer mis historias ya sabrá que me gusta mucho basar mis escritos en canciones... Y lo cierto es que hace muy poco descubrí una que me enamoró por completo, llamada " _I wanna be yours_ " del grupo Artic Monkeys... Literalmente me quedé así *-* al escucharla por primera vez. Me parecía tan ideal para una escena de sexo que no pude resistirme a ponerme a escribir de inmediato xD ¡Espero que os guste!

 **A tener en cuenta:**

-Voldemort no existe.  
-Draco y Hermione cursan el séptimo año en Hogwarts durante los tres primeros capítulos.  
-Dichos capítulos serán considerados como prólogo.

* * *

 **Prólogo 1: No te enamores.**

* * *

Hermione se puso en pie en cuanto oyó el retrato de la señora Gorda abrirse en mitad de la noche. Hubiera jurado que todos estaban ya en la cama a esas horas.  
Tragó saliva mientras se agachaba para recoger el libro que acababa de caer de su regazo y se asomó un poco para comprobar que aquel ruido no había sido producto de su imaginación.

El libro de pociones volvió a caer al suelo cuando lo vio.

—Tú —dijo, atónita—. ¿Qué haces…? ¿Cómo has conseguido…?

Él le mandó a callar poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios, sin proferir sonido alguno.

Surtió efecto.

El chico dio un paso en su dirección. Ella retrocedió algunos más. Las preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza una detrás de otra. ¿La había seguido? ¿Había estado tan cerca como para oírle decir la contraseña? ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?

Lo miró a los ojos, horrorizada, cuando dio con la espalda en la pared. Él sonrió ladeadamente y siguió avanzando hacia ella, salvando la poca distancia que los separaba.  
Para cuando la mente de Hermione por fin se espabiló y le hizo entender que podía estar en peligro, ya no le dio tiempo ni a buscar su varita con la mirada.

No, porque él ya se había lanzado a su cuello.

Ella golpeó su pecho con fuerza en un desesperado intento de zafarse del peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo, en vano.  
Él aprisionó sus muñecas con sus fríos dedos y las alzó por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —susurró entrecortadamente.

Era consciente de que podía gritar, nada le impedía llenar de aire sus pulmones y avisar a todos de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero en el fondo no quería ayuda.  
No, porque su saliva había conseguido hacerla estremecer al resbalar por su cuello.  
No, porque llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando que se decidiera a pasar a la acción.

—Resolver esta maldita tensión sexual de una vez por todas —dijo, frío como el hielo—. Estoy harto de que siempre estés provocándome. ¿Qué esperabas que pasara? Soy un hombre, Granger, tengo mis límites.

Hermione frunció el ceño y apretó los labios con fuerza. ¿Pretendía culparla sólo a ella de lo que sentían ambos? Cuánta soberbia. No sería ella quien alimentara ese ego suyo… Aunque estuviera en lo cierto. Aunque hubiera llevado la situación al extremo a sabiendas de lo que era capaz.

Forcejeó un poco, sólo para ponérselo difícil. Entonces él apretó con más fuerza. ¿Con quién se creía que estaba tratando? Nunca dejaría que alguien como él le ganara, mucho menos en su propio territorio. Pero muchas veces más valía maña que fuerza. Hermione se relajó y dejó de oponer resistencia mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la pared, cerraba los ojos y se pasaba la lengua por los labios. No le hacía falta volver a abrirlos para saber que había conseguido la completa atención del Slytherin. Suspiró débilmente antes de morderse el inferior con fuerza, sacando toda la sensualidad de mujer de la que disponía.  
Unos segundos más tarde notó cómo aflojaba la presión en sus muñecas.  
Aprovechó entonces para abrir los ojos e, inmediatamente, hacer un movimiento hacia afuera para liberarse de sus aprisionadoras manos. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Agarró su túnica y tiró de ella hasta cambiar las posiciones.  
De repente era él el que estaba entre su cuerpo y la pared, confundido y aturdido. Pero había empezado él, ¿no?  
Se apresuró a enlazar las manos en su cuello y a agarrar su pelo rubio entre sus dedos.  
Lo vio hacer una mueca de dolor y poner mala cara cuando ella jaló un poco hacia abajo. Sabiendo cómo era debía actuar rápidamente o volvería a sacarle ventaja.  
Se puso de puntillas y lamió la comisura de sus labios, llamando su atención. Él intentó morderle, pero ella fue más ágil.  
Acercó el rostro a su oreja y le habló muy bajito al oído, tratando de provocarle.

—Te está ganando una sangre sucia…

Él hizo una mueca y llevó las manos a su camisa, agarrándola por el cuello y jalando de ella hacia el exterior.  
Seis botones blancos cayeron al suelo y salieron rodando en todas direcciones, dejándola con la camisa abierta y en sujetador.

Frunció el ceño y lo miró con rabia. ¿Por qué tenía que romper su ropa?

Ella rompería su orgullo entonces.

Se separó de él e hizo un movimiento de hombros mientras dejaba que la camisa resbalara por su cuerpo y cayera al suelo. Luego se pasó ambas manos por su piel desnuda, acariciando sus caderas y metiéndolas por dentro de la falda.

Él se abalanzó sobre ella, pero Hermione se apresuró a estirar el brazo y mantenerlo alejado.

—No puedo sacarte los ojos de las cuencas para que no mires… —empezó a decir, sintiéndose poderosa—. Pero vas a tener que suplicarme si quieres tocar.

Él arqueó una ceja, apartándole la mano de su pecho de un manotazo.

—Estás loca —espetó.

Ella giró la cabeza y se lamió el hombro desnudo mientras volvía a acariciar su vientre con los dedos para pasar de nuevo la frontera de la falda y llegar a su zona más íntima. Gimió un poco ante sus propias caricias y él apretó las manos en dos puños mientras la miraba con irritación. Hermione sonrió de puro placer al saber que tenía el control en sus manos… Pero cometió el error de cerrar los ojos un momento.

Sintió el peso de su cuerpo empujándola hacia atrás y haciéndola caer de espaldas en el sofá. Se escabulló como pudo y retrocedió sobre el asiento hasta el otro extremo.  
Pero él agarró una de sus piernas y tiró de ella para volver a acercarla a él.  
Puso sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y clavó sus grisáceos ojos en mi pecho.

—Gritaré —le advirtió, previendo sus intenciones.

—No pienso implorarle nada a una sangre sucia. —Draco escupió las palabras como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Ella sonrió. Eso ya se vería.

Estiró los brazos y agarró su túnica, haciéndole entender lo que quería. Él se apartó un poco para quitársela. Luego hizo lo mismo con la camiseta que llevaba debajo, quedando su torso completamente desnudo. Ella desabrochó el botón de su falda y él tiró de ella hacia abajo, sacándosela por las piernas y tirándola a un lado.  
Ahora sólo la fina tela de su ropa interior le separaba de la completa desnudez bajo el cuerpo del rubio.  
Malfoy pasó sus manos por la curva de su cintura sin llegar a tocarle, pero haciendo que el finísimo vello de su cuerpo se erizara con la proximidad de sus dedos. Se mordió el labio, ansioso por tomarla... Pero no iba a ponérselo tan fácil.

Le empujó hacia atrás mientras se incorporaba. Él quedó sentado y ella pasó una pierna al otro lado de las suyas para sentarse encima. Apoyó sus manos en sus hombros y empezó a moverse, sintiendo su sexo golpearme bajo sus pantalones.  
Él deslizó sus dedos por la parte baja de su espalda hacia arriba, hasta toparse con su sostén.

Le molestaba. Lo interrumpía.

Pareció batirse en duelo con él mientras intentaba abrirlo, sin éxito.  
Hermione se acercó de nuevo a su oído con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Vamos, dilo.

Pero él le mordió el cuello, haciéndole soltar un grito ahogado.  
Ella acarició su oreja con la lengua antes de tirar de su lóbulo hacia abajo con los dientes.

Malfoy se levantó del sofá cargándola en peso y se dirigió a una de las mesas de la sala común. Barrió una de ellas con el brazo y tiró al suelo un montoncito de apuntes que alguien había olvidado recoger. Luego la puso encima de ella y se desabrochó el botón del pantalón, quitándoselos y echándolos a un lado con el pie.  
Ella se quedó mirando sus abultados boxers blancos mientras se mordía el labio de manera inconsciente. Estaba _muy_ excitado.

Pero no se llevaría un buen rato a su costa sin darle algo a cambio.  
Desplazó sus braguitas a un lado con una mano y empezó a acariciar su sexo con la otra.

—Dilo —susurró.

Él observó el rápido movimiento de su mano mientras se metía la suya en su ropa interior.  
Agarró su erección y empezó a masturbarse.

El ambiente estaba tan caldeado que Hermione casi podía sentir su sofoco tan bien como el suyo propio. Le ardían las mejillas y el corazón parecía más que predispuesto a taladrarle el pecho desde dentro.  
Apartó tres de sus dedos y, después de cerciorarse de que él estuviera mirando, introdujo los otros dos dentro de ella muy lentamente.

Ambos gimieron. Ella de placer, él de impaciencia.

Sacó los dedos empapados de flujo, sólo para volver a meterlos. Él se tocó más rápido, pero la tela de su ropa interior empezó a molestarle demasiado. Se la bajó sin titubear y se acercó un poco más a la chica sobre la mesa.

—Dilo —repitió, dejando escapar un leve suspiro de placer mientras se recostaba un poco más.

Él resopló, sabiendo que no tenía alternativa.  
Puso ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza y ella sintió su sexo sobre el suyo, listo para arremeter.

—Por favor —susurró indignado.

Satisfecha, sonrió mientras separaba más las piernas para dejarle entrar.  
Lo sintió de tal manera que le hizo estremecer bajo su cuerpo con cada sacudida. Con cada movimiento. Con cada choque de caderas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrió mucho la boca intentando no hacer ruido… Pero aquello que se proponía era totalmente imposible. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un jadeo más fuerte de la cuenta y él le tapó la boca firmemente con una mano.  
No tuvo más remedio que empezar a respirar por la nariz, aunque tenía la sensación de que no le llegaba suficiente aire a los pulmones.

Rodeó sus caderas con las piernas desnudas y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo, recibiendo una acometida más violenta que la anterior.  
Se llevó las manos a la que presionaba sus labios y trató de quitarla con todas sus fuerzas.  
No lo consiguió, aunque fue él mismo, con una sonrisa, el que la quitó cuando ella se rindió.

Agarró entonces un mechón de su pelo y se incorporó mucho más en la mesa, quedando ambos sobre ella.  
Ella arañó su fina espalda y él tiró más aún de su pelo.

Pasados unos minutos, Hermione tomó un fuerte impulso e hizo que quedara con la espalda pegada a la mesa. Su cabeza colgaba por el borde de la misma y ella se deshizo de las braguitas antes de volver a abrirse para él.  
Malfoy agarró sus nalgas con fuerza y la ayudó a seguir el ritmo.  
Luego se desabrochó el sostén y lo tiró a un lado.

Él suspiró, deslizando una de sus manos hacia su pecho.  
Se consumía de placer, y ella lo sabía.

Draco profundizó un poco más en la chica con un movimiento de pelvis y la humedad de su sexo se hizo aún más latente. Él estaba completamente mojado de ella.  
Se inclinó hacia él, lamiendo su mandíbula y sintiendo de repente un poderoso calor en la zona más íntima de mi cuerpo. Y por si fuera poco, él empezó a acariciar su clítoris con el dedo pulgar, hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—No hagas eso —suplicó en un susurro entrecortado. Él la miró, arqueando una ceja—. Va a hacer que me vaya.

Entonces empezó a hacerlo más rápido, con movimientos circulares, mientras clavaba sus ojos en su rostro y se regodeaba de ser la razón del placer que le atravesaba las venas.

Se lo había advertido.

Un espasmo hizo temblar sus piernas y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, erizándole el pelo de la nuca. Se agarró a él con fuerza mientras sentía toda aquella electrizante energía llegar a cada extremidad de su cuerpo. Él la agarró por la cintura mientras también se agitaba sobre la mesa.

Ambos suspiraron cuando todo pasó, empezando a ser conscientes de lo ocurrido.  
Se habían dejado llevar por el deseo, imprudentes e insensatos, y ahora estaban uno encima del otro, siendo enemigos naturales, completamente desnudos, empapados en sudor y con la respiración entrecortada debido al contacto físico.

Se quedaron mirándose un momento hasta que él se incorporó un poco para darle un beso en los labios.  
Pero ella se separó justo a tiempo, esquivándolo.

—Dijiste resolver la tensión sexual, no enamorarnos.

Malfoy la hizo a un lado de mala manera, recogiendo su ropa y empezando a vestirse. Hermione lo imitó recogiendo de paso el libro de texto que seguía abierto sobre el suelo.  
Cuando terminaron de vestirse, ella lo acompañó a la salida de la sala común, apoyándose en una de las paredes mientras lo veía salir sin mirar atrás.

Uno de los dos tenía que poner un poco de lógica a la situación. Y estaba segura de que no iba a perdonárselo fácilmente.

Se mordió el labio, dejando escapar un suspiro. Ron no lo hacía tan bien como él.

* * *

 **NA2 :** Ron y Hermione tienen una especie de amistad con derecho a roce.


	2. Prólogo 2: No en la biblioteca

**Prólogo 2: No en la biblioteca.**

* * *

Sabía que debía sentir culpa y vergüenza por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Era lo primero que le habían enseñado en su casa: No debía juntarse con gente cuya sangre estuviera tan sucia que deshonrara la nobleza de los que nacían en el seno de una familia sangre pura.

Y él no sólo no se había mantenido apartado de ella, sino que había llegado al punto de rogarle, de pedirle permiso, de implorarle que le dejara tomarla sobre la mesa. Había terminado cediendo a sus provocaciones a pesar de haberse resistido con todas sus fuerzas durante mucho tiempo.  
Y lo peor de todo era que no se arrepentía. Quizás sólo le hubiera dolido un poco el orgullo tener que ceder a sus exigencias. Y que le quitara la cara cuando pretendía besarla.  
Salazar, eso había herido de muerte su dignidad como hombre.  
Había sido una completa gilipollez y era bastante consciente de eso, pero se había dejado llevar demasiado por la situación. Y ahora pagaba las consecuencias… las consecuencias de no poder dejar de mirar hacia su mesa del gran comedor cuando se percató de cómo Weasley la tomaba de la mano y jugaba con ella disimuladamente.  
Alguien chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos de repente. Blaise parecía esperar una contestación a una pregunta que Draco no había oído formular.

—¿Qué?

Su amigo puso los ojos en blanco antes de repetir lo que le había preguntado.

—Que si recuerdas que mañana hay examen de Historia de la magia —quiso saber.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro. —Se le había olvidado por completo. Los días enteros que había pasado en la biblioteca no había sido precisamente estudiando. Recordó la forma en la que Granger se mordió un labio sensualmente en la mesa de enfrente la noche anterior. Ella sabía que la observaba tras su libro de Pociones. Lo que tal vez no se esperaba era que aquel gesto fuera el desencadenante de todo, que fuera la gota que colmara el vaso del Slytherin. Y qué manera de colmarse.

Blaise chascó los dedos de nuevo frente a él, esta vez casi dándole en la fina y puntiaguda nariz.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás como en las nubes.

Draco se puso derecho en el asiento y movió los huevos revueltos de su plato con el tenedor.

—No he dormido demasiado esta noche. —No mentía en absoluto. Después de hacerlo con Granger en su sala común a media noche y volver a su habitación en las mazmorras, a duras penas pudo conciliar el sueño al meterse en la cama. Todavía guardaba el sabor de su piel en los labios, su figura desnuda en la retina. El olor de su pelo parecía haberse impregnado en su cuerpo y quedarse con él en la penumbra de la noche. Imposible dormir después de haber mandado a la mierda todos y cada uno de sus principios por unos minutos de placer. Se percató de la mirada desconfiada de Blaise. Había vuelto a dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos de nuevo—. ¿Decías algo?

—Decía de deberíamos ir a la biblioteca después de clases —comentó el moreno.

Draco la miró en la distancia inconscientemente. Sabía que estaría allí. Ella siempre estaba allí.  
Granger levantó la mirada para encontrarse con sus grisáceos ojos clavados en ella. Era como si hubiera podido sentir su energía a través de la habitación. Draco arrugó la nariz al ver a Weasley con el rostro hundido en su cuello. Parecía estar diciéndole algo al oído que no quería que nadie más que ella supiera. Tal vez le proponía algo indiscreto para después de clase. Ninguno rompió el contacto visual durante unos segundos. Era como si no pudieran hacerlo. Luego Draco vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo le mordía disimuladamente el lóbulo de la oreja antes de separarse. Ella cerró los ojos en ese instante y él aprovechó para volver la mirada hacia su amigo.

—Claro —dijo entonces—, deberíamos pasar la noche en la biblioteca.

* * *

Cuando traspasó la puerta de la biblioteca ella se encontraba en el mismo sitio que siempre. Draco recorrió la estancia con paso firme y se sentó en la mesa frente a ella como cada noche. Granger levantó la vista de su libro con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro, sonrisa que fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco al comprobar que aquella vez no venía solo. Blaise se sentó frente a su amigo y ambos abrieron los libros de Historia de la magia. Aquella iba a ser una noche un tanto diferente… o quizás no.

Se repartieron los temas y acordaron hacer resúmenes para luego duplicarlos con un simple hechizo y ahorrar tiempo. Pasados unos minutos Blaise suspiró sonoramente, llamando la atención de Granger. Draco apartó la mirada de ella en el momento justo. Lo cierto era que iban muy apurados de tiempo. Pero ni bajo presión Draco lograba concentrarse. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Era como si esos ojos marrones lo hubieran embrujado y quitado la voluntad. Era estresante, a veces incluso molesto. Pero no podía dejar de mirarla.

Un rato más tarde Blaise le hizo una pregunta y él volvió en sí. No sabía responderle si la primera revolución de los centauros había sido antes o después del reconocimiento de las sirenas como seres independientes en el mundo mágico. Estaban de mierda hasta el cuello si no tenían ni remota idea de eso, que era del primer tema. Draco estaba a punto de volver a su resumen cuando un movimiento frente a él le distrajo. Granger se había levantado silenciosamente de su mesa y lo miraba con picardía mientras se perdía entre las estanterías de la biblioteca.  
Draco se preguntó durante unos segundos si de verdad necesitaba tropezar con aquella piedra por segunda vez. Luego también se levantó de su mesa.

—Voy a buscar algún libro donde podamos buscar información más detallada.

Blaise asintió con la cabeza y él se alejó de allí siguiendo los pasos de Granger. Cuando las estanterías lo ocultaron de la vista de su amigo redujo el paso. Los pasillos y pasillos repletos de libros eran inmensos y parecían venírseles encima con cada segundo que no la veía. Pero ¿estaba su orgullo dispuesto a sufrir de nuevo uno de sus jueguecitos? ¿Estaría burlándose de él en esos momentos? De ser así no iba a permitirlo.  
Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y volver por donde había venido cuando algo cayó al suelo unos pasos más allá. Draco aceleró el paso y se asomó al lugar de donde venía el ruido.  
Granger se inclinaba lentamente hacia adelante para recoger un libro del suelo. Su camisa dejaba ver parte de su escote y su falda se ceñía cada vez más a su trasero cuanto más se agachaba. Al ponerse derecha de nuevo fingió que no sabía que estaba ahí.

—Oh, Malfoy.

Sí, Malfoy. Daba igual lo mucho que se esforzase. No lograba engañarle ni un poquito.  
Granger se volvió para colocar el libro en su sitio y Draco se acercó a ella por detrás.  
Hermione podía sentir su proximidad, sus cuerpos casi se rozaban. Él le apartó el pelo detrás de la oreja.

—¿Qué te traes con Weasley? —susurró.

Ella se volvió bruscamente y ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

—Eso no te interesa —espetó.

Él sonrió ladeadamente.

—No puedes saber lo que me interesa y lo que no.

Ella frunció un poco los labios.

—Tienes razón. No lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que es algo que no te incumbe.

Draco arrugó un poco la nariz, pero pronto se recompuso de sus palabras.

—Es cierto. Sólo me preguntaba si a él también le haces rogarte como me hiciste hacerlo a mí ayer.

Parecía que la conversación no estaba yendo por donde ella había esperado. Y eso le molestaba.

—Tampoco es algo que te incumba. —Draco la tenía prisionera entre su cuerpo y la estantería. Intentó dar un paso a un lado, pero él se hizo eco de sus movimientos y volvió a interponerse en su camino—. ¿Vienes a rogarme una segunda vez, Malfoy?

Él levantó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa. ¿Quién se creía que era él? ¿De verdad pensaba que iba a volver arrastrándose a sus pies a suplicarle que le dejara tomarla sobre la mesa de nuevo? Él no era ningún estúpido. ¿Que le gustó la experiencia? Sí. ¿Que iba a endiosarla? No.  
Salazar sabía lo mucho que le apetecía tomarla de nuevo, ahí mismo, en ese preciso momento. Pero esa vez no iba a ser él el que acatara sus normas. Iba a esperar a que ella terminara buscándolo. Porque lo haría, tarde o temprano. Y entonces sería él el que pusiera las reglas.  
Dio un paso más hacia ella, haciendo que su espalda impactara contra la estantería, y rodeó su cintura con sus firmes brazos. Hermione podía sentir su abultada erección bajo la túnica pegando contra su pelvis. Contuvo la respiración cuando lo vio acercarse a su rostro. Su aliento rozó sus labios suavemente antes de desplazarse a su oído y susurrar:

—No voy a volver a rogarte nada. La próxima vez serás tú la que vengas a mí. —Ella estaba tan aturdida por su proximidad que ni siquiera se le ocurrió rechistar—. Lago negro. Esa es la contraseña de mi sala común. Si aceptas buscarme que sepas que será con condiciones.

Draco presionó su lóbulo con los dientes de la misma forma que lo había hecho Weasley horas antes en el gran comedor, pero esta vez ella profirió un débil gemido contenido.  
La miró una última vez antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.  
Sabía que era orgullosa. Iba a tener que esperar un tiempo a que cediera.


	3. Prólogo 3: No me hagas rogarte

**NA : **A los nuevos, ¡hola!, a los que estáis siguiendo esta historia desde hace casi un año... ¡perdón! Jajajaja, tardo lo mío, pero poco a poco termino todas mis historias, ¿veis?  
Bueno, algo importante: **HE EDITADO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO Y CAMBIADO POR COMPLETO EL SEGUNDO** , así que os recomiendo que os paséis por ahí para que este tercero tenga sentido. Cuando he querido escribir por fin el último capítulo me había olvidado de cómo quería seguirlo en su momento, así que he decidido cambiarlo y darle otro final. Ojalá os guste.

LEMONNNNNNNNNNN HARD BIETCH.

(Si eres un nuevo lector obvia lo dicho en la nota de autor. Esta iba a ser una historia corta de tres capítulos pero al final me han liado y voy a alargarla) xD

* * *

 **Prólogo 3: No me hagas rogarte.**

* * *

Hermione había estado negándose aquello demasiado tiempo. Había intentado convencerse de que si terminaba buscándolo habría sido como si hubiera perdido a aquel extraño juego que había entre ellos. Pero el curso estaba a un par de días de acabar y ella se había cansado de esperarlo. No quería volver a casa sin haber tenido un segundo encuentro sexual con Malfoy. Y le fastidiaba reconocerlo, pero había sido el único hombre que, contra todo pronóstico, había logrado complacerla en todos los aspectos. Tal vez fuera la tensión no resuelta, quizás el morbo de lo prohibido. Le daba igual el motivo, lo único que quería era sentirlo entre sus piernas de nuevo. Aunque sólo fuera una vez más, aunque luego cada uno tomara su camino. No podía morirse sin volver a probarlo. Por eso se había puesto la lencería más fina que tenía y caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del castillo con la túnica de su casa como única prenda para cubrir su cuerpo.

—Lago negro —susurró.

Las puertas de aquella desconocida sala común se abrieron frente a ella. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su valentía para entrar dentro. Siempre se había creído alguien bastante valiente, nunca había temido romper las normas del castillo. Ella era demasiado lista como para dejar que la pillaran con las manos en la masa. Su intelecto siempre le había permitido trazar planes elaborados y coherentes cuando necesitaba saltarse alguna que otra norma. Pero lo que estaba a punto de hacer tenía demasiadas lagunas, aquello escapaba a su capacidad para evitar ser sorprendida haciendo algo fuera de lo permitido… y eso, sorprendentemente, le ponía más cachonda de lo que debía.

Caminó con pasos sigilosos por la habitación con la única iluminación de su varita. Había varias puertas cerradas frente a ella. ¿Cómo iba a saber cuál era la habitación de Malfoy? Aquella noche había creído conveniente hacerle alguna señal durante la cena, pero su orgullo fue más fuerte en ese momento. Y ahora él no la esperaba en la sala de estar de los Slytherin, y ella quizás se metiera en graves problemas si despertaba a cualquiera de sus compañeros.  
Se quedó de pie un momento, observando las puertas con indecisión. ¿Y si volvía mañana? ¿Y si le dejaba entender que podrían volverse a ver, aunque fuera a regañadientes?  
Luego pensó en él penetrándola como la última vez y desechó la idea de inmediato. Sólo tenía que ser cuidadosa, nada más. Siguió su instinto y movió la varita para que la puerta frente a ella se abriera sin hacer ruido. Las probabilidades de encontrarlo a la primera eran más bien bajas, así que se asomó dentro de la habitación sin muchas esperanzas. Un puñado de niños de primer año dormían plácidamente en sus camas. Cerró la puerta de nuevo y abrió la de su derecha. Era consciente de que seguramente tuviera que mirar dentro de la mayoría de ellas para dar con él, y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero su cabello rubio relumbraba en la penumbra de aquella segunda habitación. Indiscutiblemente, aquel era el hombre al que buscaba. Hizo que la intensidad de la luz proveniente de la punta de su varita disminuyera y dio un paso al frente para entrar en el cuarto. Pasó por al lado de Zabini, de Nott, de Crabbe… ¿Por qué su cama debía ser la más alejada de la puerta? Su corazón empezaba a latir desenfrenadamente en su pecho. Sus manos temblaban levemente y su respiración se escuchaba más fuerte de lo que deseaba. Pero es que debía estar loca para invadir el territorio de las serpientes. Podía no salir viva de ahí si la pillaban. Y sí, sabía que estaba exagerando un poco con eso último, pero llegados a ese punto su cerebro parecía haber colapsado un poco de puro nerviosismo. Sólo un par de pasos la separaban del durmiente Malfoy. Tragó saliva. Luego se quedó clavada frente a su cama. Su rostro parecía tan… diferente. Sus facciones no eran igual de duras que cuando estaba despierto, ahora daba la sensación de estar en calma. ¿Qué haría si descubriera que estaba observando a su yo más vulnerable? Él gruñó un poco en sueños y Hermione se acercó más a su cama. Iba a descubrirlo. Se quitó la túnica y la dejó en el suelo antes de apagar la tenue luz de su varita y ponerla sobre ella. Luego empezó a destaparlo poco a poco, y acto seguido se subió encima de él. Empezó a mover las caderas lentamente, acariciando su sexo con excitación. Éste pareció despertarse unos segundos antes que él. Ya podía sentir su erección bajo ella cuando el rubio se frotó los ojos con las manos.

—¿Granger? —susurró muy bajito.

Ella se inclinó un poco más sobre él.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más? —preguntó ella en un murmullo.

Él se incorporó tan rápido que a Hermione no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Con un raudo movimiento hizo que su espalda impactara en el colchón. El ruido de los muelles provocó que uno de sus compañeros se aclarara la garganta antes de darse la vuelta en su cama.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró ella con una mezcla de sorpresa y pánico en la voz.

—¿No te acuerdas? —respondió él en su oído—. Te dije que esta vez yo pondría las condiciones.

Hermione intentó levantarse, pero Draco movió velozmente las manos y aprisionó sus muñecas sobre la almohada, una a cada lado de su cabeza.

—Me acuerdo perfectamente —rechistó ella—. Pero vamos, Malfoy. No me hagas rogarte. Quieres esto tanto como yo.

—Yo acepté tu condición. Esta vez te toca a ti escuchar las mías.

—¿En plural? —Lo oyó reír por lo bajo—. Suéltame y salgamos fuera, ahí podremos hablar mejor.

Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, así que pudo verlo negar con la cabeza mientras sonreía ladeadamente.

—Mis condiciones son; una, que lo hagamos aquí. Y dos, que me dejes esposarte.

El cerebro de Hermione colapsó del todo. ¿Estaba loco? ¿Pretendía hacerlo en la misma habitación donde dormían sus compañeros? ¿Y además quería esposarla a la cama para que no pudiera salir corriendo si alguien se despertaba? Debía estar de coña.

—Creo que definitivamente has perdido la razón —le dijo tan bajo como pudo—. No pienso aceptar eso. Suéltame.

Iba a irse, pero echando chispas. Realmente lo tenía como alguien un poco más inteligente. Un poco menos temerario.

—¿Estás segura? —le dijo, inclinándose hacia ella y lamiendo su mandíbula hasta llegar a su oreja—. Piénsalo un momento. Tú y yo dándonos placer sobre mi cama mientras los demás son ajenos a lo que pasa bajo las sábanas. —Su aliento acariciando su piel hacía que el vello de su nuca se erizara al instante. Presionó los labios contra su cuello y luego lo mordió con fuerza. Hermione tuvo que reprimir el grito de dolor que casi escapa de su garganta—. Tú y yo, obligados a no hacer ruido para no despertarlos a todos. Conteniendo los gemidos, suspirando por lo bajo. Y tus manos… —Se incorporó un poco y se llevó una de sus manos prisioneras a la boca. Deslizó los dedos por sus labios antes de chuparlos con entusiasmo. Luego volvió a sujetarlo contra la almohada—. Tus manos presas. Sin poseer el sentido del tacto, pero gozando del mío sobre tu piel. Porque, si me dejas, te voy a tocar mucho, y voy a hacerlo bien. —Hermione había empezado a sentir un ardor en su interior que pronto había recorrido todo su cuerpo y se había instalado en su sexo. Latía bajo la lencería, húmedo y excitado—. Piensa en el morbo de poder ser descubiertos, Granger. Y en lo que va a pasar aquí abajo si aceptas.

Ella cerró los ojos. De repente ya no le parecía algo tan descabellado. Ahora el fuego de su cuerpo pedía a gritos ser aplacado. Ella necesitaba saciar sus necesidades. Y de todas formas ya estaba en su cama. Si iba a hacer una locura como esa iría hasta el final.  
Así que aceptó. No pudo proferir palabra, simplemente abrió los ojos de nuevo y, mordiéndose un labio, le hizo saber que sí, que accedía a sus condiciones.

Él cogió su varita de encima de la mesita de noche e hizo aparecer unas esposas que sustituyeron a sus manos y la encadenaron al cabecero. Ya era suya. Ahora podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Incluso despertar a todos y señalarla mientras la ridiculizaba entre risas y abucheos. Podía hacerlo. Estaba a su total merced. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes?

Sin embargo, Draco desapareció por debajo de las sábanas y le quitó las braguitas con ansias. Deslizó la mano derecha por su muslo izquierdo antes de empujarlo hacia afuera para abrirle las piernas. Empezó acariciando su sexo suavemente, luego la humedad de su lengua se mezcló con su excitación. Paseó su lengua lentamente de abajo arriba hasta dar con su clítoris, con el que empezó a jugar de tal manera que Hermione tuvo que apretar mucho los labios para no gemir de placer. No tenía muy claro que pudiera contenerlo por mucho más tiempo. Parecía rasgar su garganta como castigo.  
Estaba a punto de pensar que no lo lograría cuando los movimientos de su lengua cesaron y apareció por entre las sábanas.  
Se acercó a su oído. Olía a ella.

—Te estás portando genial —susurró—. Buena chica.

Luego se quitó la camiseta del pijama, acto seguido el pantalón. Dejó caer su ropa interior al suelo y volvió a inclinarse sobre ella. Su erección era más que evidente. La deseaba. Era completamente ridículo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser cierto. La deseaba, y mucho.  
Hermione sintió su miembro justo en el lugar indicado para entrar en ella. Pero él no movió sus caderas para penetrarla. Se quedó así mientras deslizaba las manos por su cintura y agarraba sus pechos con firmeza. Ella reprimió otro gemido, él se mordió el labio.

—Debí haberte quitado el sujetador antes de esposarte. No sabes cuánto quiero chuparlas ahora mismo.

Ella lo miró con intensidad.

—Quítamelas —propuso. Ella quería tocarlo a él. Era casi un castigo tenerlo así y no poder palpar su ardiente piel.

Él sonrió.

—De eso nada —susurró, moviéndose un poco y haciendo que el glande entrara dentro de ella—. Las chicas se mueren por que les haga esto… y tú me hiciste rogarte.

Hermione abrió la boca de puro placer. Estaba a muy poco de dejar escapar ese maldito gemido que se moría por salir al exterior. Malfoy fue entrando en ella paulatinamente, entre caricias y agarrones. Cuando por fin llegó al final, le puso una mano sobre los labios para evitar que profiriera algún sonido. Aun así, Zabini se desperezó en su cama y suspiró. Los dos se quedaron quietos un momento, pero sus suaves ronquidos volvieron a inundar la habitación en unos segundos. Y Draco empezó a arremeter contra ella con mucha más fuerza. Su cama hacía un poco de ruido, pero eso no lo paraba de seguir con su tarea. Tirarse a Granger era lo peor que podría haber hecho nunca. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, tropezando de nuevo con esa sensual y estúpida piedra. Porque se había tocado demasiadas veces pensando en ella como para desperdiciar la oportunidad de poder hacérselo en la realidad. Y estaba mal. Y quizás eso era lo que le gustaba. Lo que enganchaba, lo que le hacía querer más y más. El morbo de lo prohibido, la posibilidad de que alguno se fuera de la lengua después. Porque era un secreto, debía seguir siendo un secreto. Lo que no podía negar era que, a pesar de sólo haberla tomado dos veces, disfrutaba del sexo con ella más que con cualquier otra. Quizás porque era excitante que la ratona de biblioteca resultara ser alguien _tan_ sexual, tal vez porque le ponía que debajo de esa fachada de niña buena hubiera una mujer bastante mala. Porque tenía que estar mal para aparecer por allí y meterse en su cama. Lo que había entre ellos era inexplicable. Completamente ilógico. Pero se sentía genial.

Su erección ardía dentro de ella, la excitación de ambos llegaba a su límite. Hermione apretó las manos alzadas sobre su cabeza en puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía aguantar más tiempo. Sus embestidas eran perfectas para hacer que se corriera. Él empezó a lamer su cuello, ese fue el desencadenante para dejarse llevar. Una energía recorrió cada extremidad de su cuerpo. No podía soportar más placer. Ella enredó las piernas en las suyas y ambos se fueron a la vez. Se escuchó un gemido al terminar, pero no había sido ella. Ella había logrado retenerlo en su interior, pero por lo visto él no había podido conseguirlo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, con los corazones todavía revolucionados. Alguien se movió en la otra punta de la habitación, por suerte nadie se levantó.  
Hermione suspiró, exhausta. Draco la miró, el rubio flequillo cayéndole por la frente. Sus rosadas mejillas y su rizado cabello sobre su almohada le hacían querer besarla. Y como la última vez, no sabía por qué. Era algo que le nacía del interior. Una gilipollez, sí. Una tontería que podía llevar a equivocaciones. Además, él había aprendido la lección.  
Ella clavó sus castaños ojos en su mirada. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que casi podía sentir su aliento en su rostro. Todavía estaba esposada, pero un extraño impulso se apoderó de su cuerpo y la hizo incorporarse e impactar los labios contra los suyos. Él no se apartó, y aunque al principio pareció sorprendido, no tardó en corresponderle con ganas. Su lengua ahora exploraba la boca de Granger, cálida y mentolada. Sus gruesos labios eran suaves al moverse sobre los suyos. Poco a poco fue apoyando la cabeza de nuevo en la almohada, él la siguió en el trayecto. Parecía una droga, era tan estimulante como la desnudez de su cuerpo. Tal vez incluso más. Era chocante. Asquerosamente delicioso.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando necesitaron tomar aire y Malfoy se separó un poco de ella, ambos se miraron lo que les pareció una eternidad. Pero alguien había vuelto a aclararse la garganta y Draco decidió liberar sus muñecas de las esposas que la ataban a la cama. Él se echó a un lado para que ella pudiera levantarse. La observó buscar sus braguitas a tientas en el suelo hasta dar con ellas. Luego le dio la espalda mientras se las ponía. Recogió su varita del suelo y se puso la túnica sobre el cuerpo. Dio un profundo pero silencioso suspiro antes de volverse para mirarlo una milésima de segundo más. No sabía lo que había significado lo que ella misma había hecho. Sus propias palabras resonaron en su cabeza de repente.

"—Dijiste resolver la tensión sexual, no enamorarnos."

Malfoy la siguió con la mirada mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hasta la puerta. Desapareció por ella sin mirar atrás.  
Mejor así. No debía enamorarse, ¿no? Ella misma lo dijo.  
Draco se vistió de nuevo y se tapó con las sábanas.  
No debían, pero ya habían cruzado aquella peligrosa línea, y quizás, sólo quizás, ya no hubiera vuelta atrás. Para ninguno de ellos.


End file.
